


This is not a mirror

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Implied Kefka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: She can see now that she and the jester were never the same.
Relationships: Celes Chere & Gogo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	This is not a mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/gifts).



> I heard you were into Celes and Kefka parallels? And with their similar poses in some of their most famous official art, I thought maybe Celes could think about it too, and Gogo (or Relm for that matter, but Gogo's more fun to draw) could help her see an echo of Kefka and how different it is from the way she carries herself...


End file.
